User talk:Emiko-chan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Official RESidents Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the So...I dunno. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Irisdreams (Talk) 20:35, April 11, 2012 Ohai emiko-chan :P I thought you were gonna call yourself Emiko-CatOnFire because it was on the RP lol. is that your DA name? Iris Yeah, thats my dA ^^ ~Emiko Ramble-y stuff Hai, it be Misseh, popping into say Hai, which I already did. And a bunch of other stuff. First, about the whole possible roleplay front. I know you're working on the THG (bad grammar: the "The hunger Games") RP, which I'm pumped about. I also remember that we talked about rebooting INLACTA 2, using Yuki and Emiko's kids; Mizuha and Hagane and Dosei and everyone. I was just inquiring about that. About the plot and such, cuz I'm also really excited for that one. No pressure or anything, cuz I know you're busy... So yeah, I said Hai and Rambled. That's about it for now. Bye. -Misseh THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME ABOUT TEH REBOOT!!!!!!!11111111111eleventhousand I'd forgotten... orz So I will work on that. Yeah. RAMBLEH RAMBLEH RAMBLEH. And stuff. I LIEK CHEESE So bai for now ^-^ Emiko More stuff OMG your page is epic with the quotes, I'm crying rainbows. Nostalgia...I miss the original INLACTA. I loved that moment on the beach, where Spuki began and she kissed him and OMG And the Ikuto quotes. His face is so hot on that page in volume 2, where he's like "Cuz I'm a child too" *dies of hotness* I may divorce my husband Kisshu and remarry to become Mrs. Tsukiyomi. Although, it'd be awkward with Utau as my sister in law. o3o "Oh, she said butt..." LOL So yeah... Glad chu think so! I found tons of saved INLACTA paragraphs in my notes, I was like "OMG T_T INLACTA Y U GET DELETED" But did she kiss him? I thought she just put her hand on his heart. I don't really remember. Whatever XD OMG I KNOWW *fans self* I love Ikuto. <3333 I unmarried Draco. XDDD Until I re-read the harry potter books and become re-obsessed with him... o3o But for now... KAITOOOOOOO <3 And Piko. And maybe even Len, too... Gakupo is okay I guess. Have chu heard Piko's songs? He's actually a really epic Vocaloid... o3o Lmao at that part. Ikuto is so hilarious. But then there's the awkward fact that Amu is like thirteen, and he's seventeen... Oh well. It's a manga XD Fine, you be Mrs. Kaito. Me... *grabs Ikuto* Priest: Yadda yadda, you may kisshu the bride. Ikuto: Um, okay *kisshu* Me: *faints* Kisshu: T_T Amu/ Utau: T_T They kissed too, I thought. Or they were going to, and then Fang popped in and Spike's like "UM NOTHING! I WASN'T KISSING YUKI!" Len's too young for me. I've never heard Piko. Gakupo, meh. Piko sounds like a girl in some songs. And then in others, he sounds all manly... o3o Len is just weird actually. He hasn't had his voice change yet... And he's got a ponytail o_o Don't forget about N... K Imma just make a list of random fictional guys I fangirl over: Draco, KAITO, Piko, N, Kisshu, Ikuto, Red, Blue, Riley, Finnick, Kyo... o_o *catches bouquet* YEAH! ...But which one should I pick? u_u You can't have my Ikuto! It's wrong to covet your neighbour's husband Dx Utau Quote: "Me and Ikuto are gonna do it today!" To which Tadase replies "Do you even know what that means?" N, Kisshu, Ikuto my husseh, Finnick, Peeta, Saturn (lol wut, dun tell Yuki)... Why do fictional dudes have to be so dang epical? I wrote my Matryoshka fanfic. It's weird and long and makes no sense and sounds like Black Rock Shooter... If you wanna read it you know where to go. And a bunch of people are back. Yazzie and Llama and Pokeh and other people And now I'm tired, so bye. True... o3o I thought Ikuto said that though I didn't even see the BRS when I read it... XD OHH I FORGOT SATURN but not so much anymore. That was more like three years ago when I was obsessed with Team Galactic. Why do they have to be fictional? Then again, the world would be pretty messed up if N was here. He'd probably get arrested for protesting or something. "SAVE ALL DE POKAYMONZ" "Um, sir, there are no Pokemon here..." I saw. BAI! It was probably Ikuto. It was a speech bubble only panel, so I couldn't tell. I'm obsessed with Ikuto right now... I saw a lot of BRS when she was talking to Haruka (who happens to be Luka, but with blonde hair and glasses) It sounded like Mato and Yomi "It must be nice being so tall." That's my favourite fanfic so far. SAVE DA POKAYMANZ I CONTINUED FTFIMEE ON HERE. ITS LIKE… THE NEXT GENERATION. :) Do you wanna be Rushnix's descendants, assuming something happened? Do they not have descendants? Idc. Muffinmayhem 10:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC)MuffinMayhem GOSH. THAT IS LIKE, THE LONGEST MOST EPIC PAGE EVER. Anyways, hello nihao konichiwa ''' '''We should really write a book Either a serious one Or a stupid one (TREES) So, I like commenting BLAHHHHHHHHHH RAINBOWS 'Alotofapples 16:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Alotofapples ' More rambling...And Shugo Chara ^-^ Hi Emiko, i thought i'd ramble again. OMG, I'm loving Dokiiiii Hunger Games RPs are epical. We need to form a few alliances. Thalia and Delphi are together.Maybe we can form a career alliance? Kestrel, Quasar, Rhea and possibly Chrys (for a brief time)? I'm big on Shugo Chara and Sailor Moon right now. I'm going through a phaaaaaaase. A phase of the moon, lol xD I'm reading the last five books of shugo Chara right now. Ikuto is soooooo hot as Death Label. And in the chapter one and two title pages...OMG my eyes cannot take his hotness. The chapter two title page reminds me of Spuki. If Spike was Ikuto and Yuki was the crying Amu in the background...How appropriate would THAT be? Speaking of Spuki, I wanna write a SpikeXYuki marriage scene for some reason, like you and Muffin have been doing for Rushnix. And now, some randomness. I'm writing a project on Mercury and I'mma wear my Sailor Mercury shirt when I'm presenting it :D MAHOUSHOUJOMAHOUSHOUJOMAHOUSHOUJO-- *Brock'd* I'm hyper. I want cheese. SHUGO CHAAAAAARA! NEEDMAGICALGIRLRPNEEDMAGICALGIRLRPCANYOUHELPMEWRITEONEMAYBE? Yeah...I'm tired now, so I'mma go. Bai. I was thinking Chrys, Quasar, and Rhea could be the career group. Plus Kestrel would be eic. XD Venus is in front of the sun today... I missed it... Though I doubt I'd see it anyway because the sun's so bright XD FRICK I KNOW DEATH REBEL AHMGAWD <3 Have you read the last book yet? :3 Go ahead ^-^ If you want, I'll write Spike's POV. Or you can do it. I wanna wait before reading Shugo again cuz I read it only four months ago and I need to forget some stuff before reading again. ^-^ Chu know the symbol for Mercury is ☿? But chu prolly knew that from Sailor Moon~ Once I'm finished mah hw Imma write some short stories bout my OCs as well. ~ Maybe an Emispike or a Jaymiko... Orrrr Flamara~ K bai naow You misspelled "epic" lol. What's "eic"? Yaaaaaay careers! Even though they're mean. I missed Minako planet? NOOOOOOO! I think I will write it. Emiko bein' the bridesmaid, with Reuben and Jolt and Kaylinn and Tsukiko (once she gets unpossessed). Nova as a flowergirl seems too appropriate >uu< SHUUUUUUUUUUUGO! I'm only on book nine at the moment. But I'll tell you when I'm finished. And yes, I knew that. From when Ami-chan transforms. "Mercurrrry Power!" Yay short stories! LAWLAGE Eic. Yep. There are piccehs on google... I saw dem. ^-^ Nova as a flowergirl... yep. Poisoned flowers. ^^ MURCUREH POWAH MAEK UP I liek Neptune the best. OH and I like the Sailor Starlights ^-^ I like Seiya. SeiyaxUsagi is better than UsagixMamoru... Only SeiyaxUsagi never happened ;_; POISONED FLOWAHS LYK A BAWSS Sailor Starlights...I find them a bit creepy... Hotaru Tomoe-chaaaaaaan Chu cannot forget heeeeeer Saturn is epic. I had a hard time choosing between Saturn and Mercury for my project. But my Mercury-Sailor-Senshi tee was the tie breaker ^3^ It looks like her Sailor Senshi uniform shirt, wi da bowage and stuff. SO EPIC SERAAAAAAA PURUTO! Why dere ish no Sailor Earth? Pluto apparently isn't a planet anymore (is so!) but it still has a Sailor...Why not us? For some reason, I think they're kinda epic... Cept for Maker. Maker creeps me out a bit >.< Sigh... I miss the anime. All of the episodes used to be on Youtube. Now there are so few left T_T Cause Mamoru is Sailor Earth. Kind of. He's Prince Endyion. There was actually an Endymion in Greek Mythology, and Selene, the moon goddess fell in love with him. Sound familiar? Sailor Moon used Greek Mythology as a reference. So yeah. Sailor Earth is technically Endymion. OR it could be Naru... That's what a lot of fans like to think. Funny thing is, Greek Mythology Endymion turns into an old grasshopper in the end of the story... XDDD Poor Selene. I think they're a bit creepy, but that's my opinion *coughcoughcrossdressercoughcough* I've never watched the anime though. I've read the first five manga (I have to wait for July to get Number Six, which is the beginning of the Death Busters Arc. Go Saturn!) but all I can ever find on Youtube is that crappy English dub. True. Endymion was the Prince of Earth. But now you put a creepy image in my head of Mamoru in a green and blue Sailor Suit *shudders* ENDYMION DA GRASSHOPPA MAN! Yeah, I read about that. Poor Endy, he did nothing with his life but sleep, and now he's a bug. Poor Selene indeed. I'm big into Mahou shoujos these days. ^.^ RAMBLEH SECTION NUMBER... uUh... NINE THOUSAAAAANNNNNDDDD Poor Endymion indeed. And Selene. o3o I'm not into Mahou Shojo these days but I'm reading a manga called Air. I'm not really into much right now except for homework (sadly) and reading books... ANDICAN'TWAITFORSUMMEROMGGGG DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA CIRCUS DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKADOT POLKADOT POLKADOT AFRO! ...Really? o3o I be random... DA DA DA DA DA DA *brick'd*